1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle backlit panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle backlit panel having an electroluminescent element that provides backlighting to an outer substrate formed with a three-dimensional image.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are typically provided with various types of decorative trim portions, such as real wood finishes on doors or radio bezels with chrome laminated film trim. Such trim portions are not noticeable in darker conditions.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved decorative elements that are visually appealing and that can be illuminated. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.